


MC=Electricity: A Bargin

by Thenonehater



Series: MC=Electricity [4]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadsla, Gen, M/M, henry ford denying him and thomas r in a relatiknship, tesla is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Tesla goes into a job interview. But the question still remains.... Will it be worth it?





	MC=Electricity: A Bargin

Tesla did not want to do this, this was something in a million years Tesla thought he would  _ never _ do. Yet…. He knew if he didn’t that Albert’s fate might tilt to a more sinister end. 

Tesla supposed that this wasn’t really a choice he couldn’t make. He couldn’t even comprehend how this could even happen to himself, to think he was becoming a thing of a, of a father figure. His mother always said that life works in mysterious ways, that when he would least expect it, something amazing would happen to him. That he would change someone’s world, of course she probably meant in a more romantic way, not taking in Science’s Bastard who wasn’t even supposed to be here. A child, who in all acts of nature shouldn’t even be alive, yet there was Albert healthy albeit a bit emotionally scarred.

Tesla breathed out through his nose, this was not something he wanted to think about it. But he did, need to think about it though, because if he didn’t, it just might deter him from….. Well in reality from what one could consider a job interview, but in actuality Tesla felt like he was throwing his life away. But in the end, Tesla was almost certain that this would help him more than hurt him in the end.

So taking a deep breath and fixing his tie, Tesla walked out of the empty clock tower towards a popular cafe. The walk was short, but it felt like it should have been longer, should have been more stressful. But Tesla couldn’t bring himself to be stressed, the whole situation didn’t seem to only make him a little bit stressed if not more irritable.

Walking to the cafe, Tesla could see an all too familiar crowd star struck fans and ogling samaritans who were trying in vain to be polite by staying away in the distance. Tesla sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day, he knew what the crowds were staring at, he just wished that they wouldn't have been there. 

But things could never be easy for Tesla could they? Because of the man he was supposed to meet with brought an uninvited guest. Not to mention he was also encouraging the public with pictures and autographs. Not something Tesla would give at a moment like this, especially with how he would know that someone was coming to meet him.

So without much finesse for the situation Tesla sat down on the empty seat across from the man he was supposed to be meeting. This, of course, lead to other people staring at Tesla, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest. He would be lying if the shock on Edison and Ford’s faces didn't make his day. It didn't take them long to shoo the crowd away, only to have them sit in awkward silence for a few seconds before a waiter took their drink orders.

“So,”Tesla decided to start with, not wanting the other man to have the first word, “I believe we should just get right to the point gentlemen.”

Edison caughed, “Well, when you say it like that Nikola, I guess we should hm?”

The smirk on Edison’s face made Tesla want to throw him off a cliff. That condescending smirk it infuriated him beyond his wildest dreams, and Tesla had to stop himself from walking away. So he swallowed his pride and spoke. “Yes, well, you know why I've.. contacted you and I was wondering if you have any jobs in need of my skills.”

Edison and Ford looked at eachother, Tesla couldn’t help but notice their shocked looks. Tesla couldn’t really blame them, if anything, they probably thought this was a bad joke.

Edison looked him up and down suspiciously, “Why? The last time I checked, you were hellbent on the idea of me stealing your patents Little Nikola.” Edison said, almost sweetly something that made Tesla punch him in the face. Though he couldn’t he just had to remind himself why he was doing this.

“Because, I’m not just supporting myself after the war anymore.” Tesla said, noticing how that got both men’s attention.

Edison choked on his drink, “Excuse me? Tesla what are you saying, you can’t be serious?”

“Well that depends Mr.Edison." ,Tesla leaned back into his chair, just letting himself feeling a little smug. “Are you thinking I have a child or a significant other?”

Ford, much to Tesla’s surprise, spoke up, “Holy crap! Tesla you have a kid? Where the hell have you been hiding them?!”

Tesla sat in his chair shocked, “I wasn’t hiding him, it was a surprise adoption to say at least….. Usually a parent wants to be a parent, so they go to an orphanage but…..” Tesla trailed off, not quite knowing how to explain the situation to the men in front of him.

“But?”” Edison egged him on, Tesla could only assume the man was more than curious at this point.

Tesla mulled over how much to tell them, and went for only part of the truth, “But, the boy you saw at Menlo Park? His name is Albert, orphaned because of the war, and he has attached himself to me and I can't help, but feel something akin to fatherly affection to the boy.”

There not a lie, but not the whole truth. Tesla could live with that, it's not like they needed to know about Albert’s true orgins…..

Tesla felt himself starting to fidget in his chair, he couldn’t help it. Both men were staring at him,  _ analyzing _ him. Like Tesla was would lie about this, they both knew how Tesla felt about kids!

“Gentlemen?” Tesla asked, getting a bit tired of both men ignoring him, and instead go and talk about him like he wasn’t there.

This startled both men, and Edison gave him an almost hesitant look. Tesla wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. He hoped for his sake, that it was a good thing and not a bad thing.

“Well Tesla,”Edison started, almost looking like he hated himself for what he was about to say, “Your both in a bit of luck, and a bit of a pickle huh?"

Tesla gave them a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“He means,”Ford started, finishing Edison’s thought, “That your in a pickle for having a kid and no income after the war…. Along with being in a bit of luck cause Tommy over here,” Ford motioned to Edison who was refusing to make eye contact with either of them at the moment. "Just lost the head to his inventing department. Basically the man lost his life, and what that job entails is that you handle all the patents, checking on workers all that."

Tesla raised his eyebrows, he most certainly expecting  _ that. _ "Really? And Edison would consider me for that job?"

"I'm right here you know gentlemen?" Oh, Tesla forgot about Edison's presence, to be honest. The man only looked a little bit annoyed, "Yes, I would, but we would need to write up a contract though."

"Do I get to review it?", Tesla really couldn't help but ask that question. But he learns from his mistakes, and he wouldn't make this one again.

Edison raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat surprised.  _ Good.  _ "Of course, then we'll make some arrangements. Do you have a place near Menlo Park? It would be more convenient for you and your boy."

Tesla shook his head, "No I don't l, but we'll look into it. Tell me Edison what are the schools like in Menlo Park?"

"They are some of the best! After all, children are our future, no use in a poorly educated future, but don't worry about a house though." Edison  said still rather to look at Ford then him.

Tesla raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

Now it was Edison's turn to be shocked again. Whether it was because he was acting, or genuinely shocked Tesla didn't know. "Because while working for me, you'll be given a house under me. You don't have to worry about payments on it. I always have extra houses for my employees."

"No catch?" Tesla asked a bit uneasy by the way Edison was giving away a house so nonchalant.

Ford shook his head, "No catch, Tommy likes it when his employees are housed near the factory. Makes em' more reliable to show up you know?"

Tesla shook his head. He supposed it did make sense, if employees were close they were motivated to show up to work.

"So can I ask you both a personal question? Before we talk about when we meet up for a time to write out a contract of course." Tesla asked, hastily adding the last part.

Edison raised his eyebrows, "Sure?  What about?"

"How long have you and Ford been together?" Tesla had to stop himself from smirking into his glass.

Both men coughed, and Tesla couldn't help he felt he had made the right choice.


End file.
